FULL MOON
by NaniWise
Summary: ELF AU PART III


(I own nothing and I hope you enjoy. Good day and God bless.)

Two days passed and the group of three got through with little trouble. Bookman made sure to hide the pair from the public eye and yet provide for them just enough for them to be living comfortably.

He knew full well that after the indecent in the alleyways, the news would get out and even if they didn't have someone to blame, the two elves could be kicked out of town, beat up again, or worse.

Of course, this wasn't their fault, so Bookman was not about to make them feel like it was.

Walker had grown to trust him a great deal more, but still keeping his guards up just in case the worst came about and Bookman sold them out, which he somehow knew he would never do but he had to be safe.

What Bookman was truly surprised about, though, was the change in little Timothy's behavior.

The hostile and violent behavior towards him had all but vanished to the point that it was hard to believe that the boy from a few days ago was the same one before him.

He hadn't left a single guard up, even if he couldn't speaks word of English, and trusted Bookman wholeheartedly and innocently.

It was around this time that Walker grew more quiet and distant, and even though Bookman had only known him for a short while, he was determined to find out why.

And so the poet confronted the elf once upon a starless night, not so different from the night he first found them.

Timothy was sound asleep. Walker made sure of that, putting on a mask of almost parent like compassion to hide an all too obvious anxiety that plagued.

Bookman knew and the elf knew he knew and that was why he did not put up a fight and gave him the truth plain and clean.

"I am going."

"What? Going? Going where?"

"I will not stay here any longer."

"What?!" Bookman cried, feeling panic rise up in His chest, "But what of the people here?!"

"They have quieted down." The elf hissed, refusing to meet his gaze, "If I am discreet, I will not be discovered."

Bookman lowered his head sorrowfully, feeling the edges of his eyes becoming wet.

"So…." He muttered, "So you and Timothy are just going to….."

"Lavi Bookman, do you remember a few nights ago, when you saved me and Timothy from that group of attackers?"

"Of course, I do. One does not easily forget such an event."

"Do not mistake my judgment," He breathed with his hand upon his chest, "I am more than grateful that you saved us and we are in your debt but its just that. You saved us. You protected my master from a for I could not defeat."

"I-I don't understand…."

"You couldn't." Walker whispered as a look of pain flashed over his features, "...I was an orphan. No one wanted mixed scum like me so I was alone for as long as I can remember. That boy's family saved me on one condition. That I guard him with my life and keep him safe from all harm… If I can't perform that simple task, then I am not worthy….."

"...Is that really what this is about-!"

"But you did. You're the reason he is alive today. You protected him when I failed to do my duty… That's why…"

"You want me to guard him in your place, don't you…."

"He trusts you now. He will be angry at first, but he will grow to trust you only."

"No, Walker. You're being ridiculous."

"I am no longer," Bookman attempted to reason with him but the elf continued to press his point, "Worthy of standing at his side. It would be better for him to remain with you."

"Why?" He asked, pleading with the other, "Why must you go…?"

"There is something I must do, something only I can do. I can't have anyone else involved."

Bookman scoffed bitterly, chewing on his lip as he felt a tear fall from his eye. So many times. He had heard those phrases or so many like them a hundred times over when he fought as a soldier in the war. It meant many different things but once those words were spoken, Bookman never saw them again.

Dead or simply missing in action, he never saw them.

He couldn't, he wouldn't do that again.

"You're just being stubborn…." He grumbled angrily as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I'm not!"

Bookman's head shot up, shocked by the sudden sorrowful outcry.

Upon seeing the tears in the elf's silver gaze, the poet found himself overcome with guilt. He took two steps towards the elf.

"It's alright…" Walker sobbed into the palm of his hand, "I've always been alone…. I've always been alone…."

It was then that Bookman, in a rush of emotion, moved forward and took the miserable elf into his arms in a tight embrace.

He felt that familiar pain. The crushing loneliness, the overwhelming regret. He felt it every day and all he wanted to do was take it from his heart, but his feeble hands remained powerless to free either one of them.

"You don't have to be…. You don't Walker…."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"I-I…" Walker stuttered, almost as though he wanted to say something.

He caught the hesitation in his voice.

He hoped he might give into it. He hoped so dearly, so strongly in his heart that he might give into the feeling in his heart he knew all too well they both felt.

It could have been so easy just to swallow his pride and come home, back to Old, back to him.

But then that moment ended and Bookman's only now healing heart shattered to pieces inside his ribcage.

He felt Walker's hands against his chest. He took in a sharp but shaking breathe as he made his choice. He was going and he was going to leave Bookman and Timothy no matter how much it hurt him.

Deep do an, Lavi knew he could

It was just that simple.

"I can't-!" He suddenly pushed him away.

Bookman stumbled back and looked up again.

His heart broke.

He was gone. Almost as though he never existed he was gone.

Under the beautiful moonlight, so familiar, he was alone.

But it was at this time that it became clear to all but those present that beautiful things bubbled to the surface, feelings were to be misconstrued and perverted.

Regrets were performed and words were left unsaid on stages such as these.

The waltzes of the lonely and mourning were danced and and tales of forgotten tears were spun in a beautiful realm of love such as this one.


End file.
